Dua Cincin
by deliccot
Summary: Aku mencintainya.. Sangat mencintainya. Tapi, jika dengan cara ini hubunganku dengan Ayah dapat kembali.. Aku akan berusaha melupakannya dan mencintai pria pilihan Ayah.. Walau aku tahu, semua itu sulit. Bahkan, mustahil.. MyFirstFic YGO. Shou-ai


**Warning: **shounen-ai, au, n OOC...

**Pairing: **Puppyshipping, puzzleshipping dan beberapa shipping lainnya!!

**A/N: **Komentar, kritik atau saran yang membangun akan sangat dinantikan

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **

**Happy Reading!!**

**Summary: **

Aku mencintainya.. Sangat mencintainya. Tapi, jika dengan ini hubunganku dengan Ayah dapat kembali.. Aku akan berusaha melupakannya, dan mencintai pria lain. Walau Aku tahu, semua itu sulit bahkan mustahil...

YxYxY

**Yu-Gi-Oh © Kazuki Takahashi**

**Dua Cincin © cHizu drarryo**

YxYxY

**Jou POV**

Domino Internasional High School

Jika mendengar nama itu kalian pasti memikirkan sebuah Sekolah Menengah Atas yang elite. Tidak apa jika kalian beranggapan seperti itu, karna aku-pun mengalami hal yang sama. Kalian pasti bingung, mengigat aku seorang Jounoichi Katsuya yang notabene-nya adalah seorang pemuda biasa bisa masuk kesana.

Yap, mungkin tanpa seorang Seto Kaiba, aku pasti tidak akan bisa bersekolah disana. Mau masuk ke Sekolah itu saja mungkin sudah diusir oleh penjaga sekolahnya dahulu. Kalian bingung kenapa aku bisa berkenalan dengan Seto? Yah, mengingat dia adalah seorang CEO muda di perusahaannya, Kaiba Corporation.

Pertama kali bertemu dengannya adalah saat aku pindah ke kota ini. Lebih tepatnya saat aku selesai menempuh pendidikan di tingkat Smp.

-

**Flashback on**

Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam. Aku berdiri tegak, berusaha merenggangkan otot-ototku yang kaku setelah duduk di dalam truk hampir 3 jam. Aku melihat kesekelilingku, Ayah masih saja sibuk mengeluarkan barang dari truk.

"Ah..." Aku menghela nafas pelan. Seandainya saja Ibu dan Shizuka masih ada disini, pasti keadaan akan menjadi lebih baik.

Ibu dan adikku itu memang telah pergi mendahului kami. Ibuku meninggal saat Shizuka lahir, sedangkan Shizuka pergi tepat 2 bulan yang lalu setelah mengalami kecelakaan yang cukup parah.

Kini, Aku hanya tinggal berdua saja dengan Ayah. Kami terpaksa pindah kemari karena Ia tertlibat hutang yang cukup banyak dengan rentenir. Jadi karena Ayah tak sanggup membayarnya, terpaksa kami pindah ke kota Domino dan membeli rumah dengan uang seadanya.

Setelah selesai menata barang-barang yang kami bawa. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke Supermarket yang tadi aku lihat saat akan kemari. Sesampainya disana, Aku segera memilih barang yang dirasa perlu dan membawanya ke meja kasir untuk kubayar.

Tak terasa matahari sudah tenggelam seutuhnya, kini sang Bulanlah yang mulai bersinar menerangi kesunyian malam. Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku menuju rumah. Saat ampai di sebuah jembatan panjang, tanpa sadar Aku berhenti. Tidak aneh memang jika ada sebuah mobil terparkir didekat jembatan itu. Tapi, mobil yang kulihat kali ini bukanlah mobil biasa. Itu adalah sebuah mobil sport yang kuyakini pasti harganya mahal sekali.

Tkut jika ada seseorang yang sedang dirampok, Aku-pun mendekati mobil itu dengan langkah hati-hati. Sesampainya disana, Aku menyembulkan kepala untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Betapa kagetnya Aku saat melihat pemandangan ini, **Seseorang sedang mencoba untuk Bunuh diri! **

"Turunlah!!" Aku berusaha menahan tangannya, mencegahnya melompat dari jembatan itu. Apa dia tak pernah berpikir bahwa banyak orang yang sangat menginginkan kehidupan?

"Lepaskan tanganmu dariku!" Ia malah membentakku. Tapi Aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku berusaha menariknya turun, meski dengan susah payah karena tubuhnya yang memang lebih besar dariku. Saat Aku dan dia telah sampai di aspal jalan; menjauh dari jembatan, kemarahanku memuncak.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi, hah?! Apa kau pikir mengakhiri kehidupan itu mudah seperti membalikkan telapak tangan?!"

"Kau tidak mengerti.." Ia berbicara cukup pelan, bahkan Aku sampai tidak bisa mendengarnya. Kucoba untuk bertanya lagi.

"Apa kau bilang?" Aku mendekatkan telingaku agar dapat mendengar ucapannya. Kulihat Ia tampak sedikit kesal.

"KAU TIDAK MENGERTI!!-" perkataannya barusan hampir saja membuatku terjungkal. Aku mulai memperbaiki posisi dudukku dan memandangnya dengan kesal. Tiba-tiba perkataannya ini membuatku sedikit terkejut.

"kau tidak tau betapa menderitanya Aku ini."

"Tapi, bukan berarti semua permasalahanmu itu akan beres jika kau bunuh diri, kan?" kali ini Aku sedikit memelankan suaraku.

"Cih, menurutmu persoalan begini pasti mudah diatasi bukan? Tapi, bagaimana jika kau disuruh untuk terus mengurusi sebuah perusahaan saat umurmu baru menginjak 17 tahun? Bagaimana jika gara-gara hal itu kau harus meninggalakan segala kesenangan yang seharusnya kau nikmati saat ini, hah?!!"

"Tapi setidaknya, pikirkanlah orang-orang yang kau sayangi. Bagaimana perasaan mereka jika kau tinggalkan, apa kau tak pernah memikirkan itu?" Tiba-tiba suaraku berubah menjadi pelan, Aku tidak sanggup menahan emosiku jika mengigngat kematian Ibu dan Shizuka. Betapa sedihnya Aku jika mengingat mereka.

Kulihat ia nampak sedang memikirkan -tiba ia tersenyum. Aku yang melihatnya langsung memiringkan kepalaku.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" tanyaku padanya.

"Hn, Aku baru menyadari bahwa jika Aku pergi. Mokuba pasti akan sangat sedih. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya sedih lagi setelah kematian kedua orang tua kami." Perkataannya barusan membuatku tersenyum. Ia pasti bisa menjalani hidupnya dengan lebih baik.

Aku-pun berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya berdiri. Saat Aku dan dia sudah berdiri tegak, kulihat ia memang lebih tinggi dariku. Dibalut sebuah _Coat_ berwarna putih ia nampak sangat angkuh. Tiba-tiba Aku ingat kalau sejak tadi, Aku dan dia belum saling kenal.

"Oh iya, perkenalkan Aku Jounoichi Katsuya, orang yang baru saja menyelamatkanmu dari percobaan bunuh diri! Siapa namamu?" ujarku sambil mengukurkan tangan. Kulihat Ia menaikkan sedikit alisnya.

"Aku Seto Kiba. Seorang CEO muda dari perusahaan Kaiba Corporation dan juga seorang yang baru saja kau selamatkan dari percobaan bunuh diri." kulihat ia tersenyum sinis. Dasar orang kaya.

"Ya ampun!! Aku lupa kalau seharusnya sekarang Aku sudah sampai di rumah. Pasti Ayah akan memarahiku lagi." Aku berkata cukup kencang.

Tiba-tiba lampu mobil dihadapanku menyala. Kulihat Seto sudah adsa di dalam mobilnya, Ia menyembulkan kepalanya dari kaca jendela mo

bil sambil berkata,

"Ayo, naiklah Mutt. Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumahmu."

"Baiklah!!" Aku lansung berlari masuk kemobilnya itu. Ternya benar dugaanku, mobil itu sangat mewah. Sesampainya didalam, Aku teringat ucapannya barusan, "Ia memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Mutt'? Tanyaku dalam hati.

"Heh, ingat ya jamur. Jangan seenaknya memanggilku dengan sebutan 'MUTT', Mengerti kau?!" ujarku sambil memberikan penekanan di kata 'Jamur' dan 'Mutt'.

"Apa pantas jika seekor 'peliharaan' memerintah 'majikannya', hn?" Seto kembali tersenyum sinis melihat reaksiku.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang tidak terlalu jauh. Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di depan sebuah rumah sederhana.

"Ini rumahmu?" Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaannya itu. Sebelum Aku benar-benar masuk kedalam rumah, Aku mengucapkan selamat malam padanya. Tetapi, lagi-lagi gerakan ku terhenti. Ia menggenggam pergelangan tanganku cukup erat, Aku kembali menolehkan badanku. Tanpa sadar, tiba-tiba ia mencium bibirku!!

"Ngh.., a-apa yang kau la-kukan Se-to?" Ucapku sedikit tidak jelas karena ia masih 'mengunci' mulutku. Beberapa menit kemudia ia mulai melepaskanku. Wajah kami berdua pasti sangat merah.

"Hn. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih dan selamat malam, Mutt."

"Hah? Kau aneh sekali jamur?!" ucapku mantap.

"Ngomong-omong, di mana sekolahmu?" Ia kembali bertanya padaku.

"Aku belum tahu. Mungkin, Sekolahku nanti-" ucapanku terputus olehnya.

"Kalau begitu, besok Aku akan datang ke rumahmu. Kau akan ku masukkan ke Domino Internasional High School, kau akan satu sekolah denganku!-"

"dan tidak ada kata 'tidak' untuk ini." tambahnya mengingatkanku. Akhirnya ia kembali ke mobilnya dan pergi. Aku hanya dapat menghela nafas pelan, "Bagaimana harus kujelaskan pada Ayah ya? Ia pasti akan sangat marah padaku karena pulang larut . Lalu, mengenai Sekolah itu juga.. hah~"

Aku mulai masuk kedalam rumah. Dengan perasaan tidak yakin Aku mulai bicara hal-hal tadi pada Ayahku itu.

**Flashback Of**

-

Begitulah kisahku hingga bisa bersekolah disini. Tiba-tiba Aku merasakan seseorang menepuk pundakku cukup keras. Saat Aku membalikkan badan, ternyata Yugi dan kekasihnya Yami telah berdiri di belakangku. Keduanya tersenyum begitu bersemangat , terutama Yugi. Mereka berdua adalah salah seoarang temanku di Sekolah ini,di kelas 11-A.

"Kenapa melamun seperti itu, Jou? Ayo kita masuk!" ujar Yugi bersemangat.

Aku bersama Yugi dan Yami mulai melangkahkan kaki masuk ke sekolah dan segera menuju ke kelas kami.

**End of Jou POV**

**[Kelas 11-A]**

Pintu kelas itu terbuka. Dari sana, masuk tiga orang pemuda. Mereka bertiga adalah Jounoichi Katsuya, Yugi Motou, dan Yami Atemu. Ketiga orang itu segera berjalan ke tempat duduk mereka. Di belakang sana., tampak seorang berambut brunet dengan _Coat-_nya yang berwarna putih sedang duduk sambil tangannya seperti tak pernah lepas dari keyboard laptop mahal miliknya.

"Masih sibuk mengerjakan proposal perusahaan, Seto? Beristirahatlah sebentar, perusahaanmu itu tak akan bangkrut kalau kau berhenti mengetik." ujar Yami sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Diamlah Atem. Aku harus secepatnya menyelesaikan ini. Oh ya, kenapa wajahmu lesu begitu, Mutt?" tanya Seto pada Jou yang sedang melamun.

"Ah? Aku tidak apa-apa, Jamur." jawab Jou dengan nada cukup kesal. Pemuda pirang itu kembali memalingkan wajahnya menghadap ke jendela luar. Tiba-tiba Bel berbunyi. Semua siswa maupun siswi mulai kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing.

Pintu kelas itu kembali terbuka. Dari sana masuklah sang guru berambut panjang berwarna silver. Ia menatap ke sekeliling kelas dan twersenyum misteri.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!!" ujar guru bernama Pegasus itu dengan nada lebay.

"Pagi~~ pak!!" semua murid menjawab kompak, kecuali Kaiba dan Yami.

"Oh ya, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru lho." kata Pegasus sambil tersenyum.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan, pak?"

"Orangnya ganteng gag?"

"Pindahan dari mana, pak?"

"Dia udah punya oacar belum, pak?" pertanyaan yang satu itu sukses hampir membuat seisi kelas menoleh padanya.

"Um.. nanti kalian tanyakan sendiri saja ya. Baiklah, silahkan masuk boy!!" ujar Pegasus dengan nada genit.

Dari pintu itu, masuklah seorang pemuda berseragam khas SMA Domino. Dengan menjinjing tasnya -yang terlihat sangat mahal- di tangan pundak, kulitnya yang berwarna tan serta rambutnya yang berwarna kekuningan. Para murid gadis mulai berteriak tidak jelas, seperti: "Kyaa!! kereenn!!" atau "Wuah!! pasti dia anak orang kaya!" .

Sesampainya didepan kelas, ia mulai memperkenalkan diri,

"Hei semua! Aku Marik, pindahan dari Pandora High School. Aku adalah anak dari perdana mentri Mesir. Salam kenal semuanya!" sekali lagi, para murid gadis kembali histeris.

"Baiklah, Marik-boy. Sekarang kau duduk di-" Pegasus tampak sedikit berpikir.

"-Ah, di sebelah Jou-boy saja ya!" ujar pegasus sambil menunjuk Jou yang sedari tadi tak mengetahui keramaian di kelas dan terus menatap ke jendela di sebelahnya.

"Terima kasih, pak." Marik mulai berjalan ke arah tempat duduk di samping pemuda pirang dan manis itu. Setelah sampai Ia mulai mendudukkan diri, hal ini tentu saja membuat Jou kaget.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Jou menunjuk Marik. Orang yang ditunjuk malah tersenyum.

"Aku Marik! Hm, apa kau mau jadi kekasihku, manis?" Marik berkata sambil tersenyum.

"APA??!!" seseorang berteriak. Bukan Jou, tapi seorang pemuda yang duduk didepan Jou. Laptop yang ia bawa juga ikut terjatuh saat dia berteriak. Sepertinya Seto mulai tidak nmenyukai kehadiran Marik di kelasnya. Terlebih saat ini, kesempatannya untuk mendapatkan hati sang 'Mutt' mulai merndapatkan saingan.

**To Be Continued**

Terima kasih kepada orang-orang yang mau membaca Fic ini!!

Jadi, bagaimana ???? Apa perlu dilanjutkan??

oh ya, buat shipping-shipping lain bakal muncul di Chapter berikutnya ^^

karena saya amat menyukai Jou, jadi mari lanjutkan fic-fic bertokoh Jou dan membuatnya menderita!! Nyahaha -Psyco mode ON-

Oh ya, **RIVIEW PLEASE??**


End file.
